This invention relates generally to a device and method for treating baked goods and, more particularly, to such a device and method which are particularly useful for removing dough from the interior of a previously cut piece of baked goods, such as a bagel or a roll.
There are numerous circumstances in which a person desires to remove dough from the interior of a piece of baked goods, such as a bagel or a roll. For example, the person may be on a diet and wishes to reduce the amount of dough which is eaten. Also, when making a sandwich, the person may wish to provide a hollow receptacle for soft sandwich filling, such as tuna salad. It is known to remove the excess dough by scooping it out with one's fingers. However, when preparing the bagel or roll for another person, such as a guest in one's home or a customer of a commercial food establishment, using one's fingers is considered impolite and unsanitary. It would therefore be desirable to provide a device for removing dough from a piece of baked goods, which device does not require a person's hands touching the dough and which device is readily cleaned.